Hearts of Fiery Red Steel
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ash and Zoey gets pursued by a wild Aggron. After entering a cave in hopes of losing it, Aggron sends them plummeting to their deaths. Can they survive Aggron's onslaught? FireredShipping! AshxZoey
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette Presents:

Hearts of Fiery Red Steel

**All characters except OCs belong to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aggron Hates Trespassers

_This cannot be happening, _Ash Ketchum thought as he watched a huge, black and gray, monstrous bipedal Pokémon heading straight for him; _It's like some kind of nightmare._

Of course, it was not a nightmare. This was all very real. The Pokémon in question was the Iron Armor Pokémon, Aggron. He was separated from his friends as the Steel/Rock Type Pokémon began pursuing them. Apparently, Ash headed into a cave near Sunyshore City. That was a huge mistake on Ash's part. The Aggron seemed to claim the mountain where Ash and his friends were camping out. This got Aggron even angrier, launching a massive Hyper Beam at the group.

However, Ash had not only had his life in danger...

...but Zoey's as well.

Zoey had rendezvous with the group right before Aggron's attack. She never had the chance to rest when the Iron Armor Pokémon appeared. During the ensuing chaos, Ash somehow grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the cave with Aggron not far behind.

"Ash!" Zoey called out to the trainer, feeling her grip slipping from his hand.

"Zoey! Don't let go of my hand, alright!" Ash replied.

Zoey smiled a bit, assuring that Ash would protect her. She watched as Ash suddenly gasped at something up ahead. Zoey can see the look of shock in Ash's face. Was there another Aggron?

"Ash, what's wrong?" Zoey asked calmly.

"Look at that!" Ash said pointing up ahead.

There were three different paths that went in three different directions. One leading further north into the cave, the other two were facing east and west.

"Which way should we take?" Ash asked Zoey.

Zoey looked at the two eastern and western paths, "I think we should head west, if we kept going straight through the Northern Path, we could easily become a target from Aggron's Hyper Beam. The Eastern Path looked too narrow for us to take."

Ash nodded happily, "Then west it is. Let's go!"

He grabbed Zoey by the hand and then proceeded west hoping to lose track of Aggron.

* * *

"No!" Zoey cursed.

"No way, I don't believe it!" Ash said in shock.

They had reached a chasm deep inside the cave. A dead end. The two trainers sat down to catch their breaths for a moment now that Aggron was not following them.

"I think we lost Aggron back there at the intersection," Ash said.

"Yeah, but now what do we do? We can't just sit here and wait to be rescued," Zoey said.

Ash sighed, "I don't like waiting here either, Zoey, but if we head back, Aggron will most likely be waiting for us back there."

Zoey crossed her arms, "That's true. But at least we should-"

Ash was confused as to why Zoey stopped mid-sentence. Ash looked at her. Her shocked expression was written on her face.

"Zoey! What's wrong!" Ash asked shaking Zoey from her trance.

Zoey pointed at something behind Ash. The boy turned around and to his complete horror...

...Aggron was right there in front of the two.

Ash grabbed Zoey and tried to run, but stopped suddenly as he nearly fell from the edge of the chasm.

The two trainers looked on in complete shock as Aggron let out a deafening roar that froze Ash and Zoey in place.

"Ash!" Zoey called out.

"That Aggron's trying to kill us!" Ash said pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt, "Looks like we have to fight our way out-"

Aggron let out another roar, causing Ash and Zoey to cover their ears. Aggron stopped and then lifted its left arm. Zoey watched as the outline of the arm began to flash a yellow glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zoey asked suddenly.

"Think of what, Zoey?" Ash asked, still holding on to the Poké Ball.

"I've saw this move before. If I'm not mistaken...that must be **Earth Power**!"

"Earth Power?" Ash asked in alarm.

Sure enough, Aggron's fist slammed into the ground. Glowing gold cracks appeared and headed straight for the two. The ground suddenly collapsed underneath, taking the two trainers into the dark abyss below as they called out to each other.

"ASH!"

"ZOEY!"

* * *

Chapter 1: END


	2. Ivan Hardly Know Ya!

Chapter-2: Ivan Hardly Know Ya!

It had been almost an hour since Aggron's rampage. Brock, Ash's Pikachu, Dawn and her Piplup had returned to their campsite. Fortunately, the crater where Aggron's **Hyper Beam** hit missed the campsite by nearly 100 yards. Once they checked to make sure everything was accounted for, they immediately headed for the cave where Aggron chased Ash and Zoey into.

"Ash! Zoey! Can you hear me!" the breeder called out.

"Ash! Zoey! Where are you guys!" Dawn called out as well.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out to its master.

"Pip-Piplup!" Dawn's Piplup called out.

There was absolute silence. There was no reply. They continued until they came across the same three passageways that Ash and Zoey came across. Dawn was starting to get worried about Ash and Zoey.

"Brock, I'm getting really worried about Ash and Zoey," Dawn said as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"They'll be fine, Dawn, I'm sure that they managed to get away from Aggron," Brock said reassuring Dawn.

"But...what if Aggron..." Dawn had pictured Aggron's **Hyper Beam** going through both Ash and Zoey as the boy tried to protect her rival.

"PIKA!"

"Piplup!"

Dawn looked at the two Pokémon in complete surprise; they both knew that she should not think about what she was thinking. She smiled as she petted the two.

"Thanks, Pikachu and you too, Piplup."

Both Pikachu and Piplup smiled.

* * *

"Uh, where...am I?"

Ash's eyes slowly opened up to see almost complete darkness around him. He cannot see where he was. It was as if he was in a world of complete darkness.

"What happened?" he asked himself, and then he knew why, "Zoey and I were being chased by that Aggron! I remember now, we fell down the chasm from Aggron's **Earth Power**! But...where's Zoey?"

Ash reached for his belt and grabbed Infernape's Poké Ball.

"Infernape, I choose you!" he threw the Poké Ball and out came Infernape.

Infernape appearing allowed Ash to see where he was. The section of the cave had stalactites and stalagmites protruding on the ceiling and the floor respectively. Ash was lucky; he landed near where the section of the cave had those spikes.

"I got lucky, but I need to find Zoey!" Ash said before turning around and facing Infernape, "Infernape, can you lead the way."

Infernape nodded happily and began to head into an area away from the spike-filled passageway. A few moments later, Infernape saw something in front of it. There on the ground was a red haired girl.

"Zoey!" Ash called out.

"Not so loud!" Zoey groaned in response as she turned to Ash, "What happened, Ash? Where's Aggron?"

"I think we lost it...for now," he said calmly.

Zoey rubbed her head, "I remembered after Aggron used **Earth Power**, we were falling and then everything went black."

Ash nodded in agreement, "I think we should find a way out of here."

Zoey smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Ash."

The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "S-sorry."

Zoey giggled, but suddenly stopped when she looked at Ash's right arm.

"Ash, what happened to your arm?" she asked in concern.

Ash looked at his right arm. It was bleeding. He rolled up his right sleeve to see a medium size scrape on his forearm.

"How did I get this?" Ash asked in shock.

"Probably from the fall, I got that on my left arm, but it's not as big as yours," Zoey explained.

Ash looked at his wounded arm before he rolled his sleeve down. He wondered how both he and Zoey survived the fall. What was with Aggron, despite the fact that it claimed this entire mountain? As he looked at Zoey, one question remains...

_How will we survive?_

_

* * *

_

Brock and Dawn came out of the cave emptied handed. The sun was slowly setting behind the mountain. Brock and Dawn both decided to look further into the cave early in the morning. As they were making camp again, a raven-haired boy about five feet tall came up to the two.

"Excuse me," the boy said, "why are you guys camping out here near a cave?"

Brock explained what happened to their friends. The raven-haired boy felt shocked about the whole series of events.

"An Aggron came out of nowhere and attacked y'all for no reason?" he asked.

"That's what happened," Dawn replied.

"But, Aggron claims mountains as theirs; any trespassers would be beaten to a pulp by them."

"What should we do?" Brock asked, wondering about this person's motive.

"I suggest trying to find your friends quickly before Aggron does," the Raven haired boy said, "I think you know what would happened if Aggron gets to them."

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup looked at each other.

"I hope you find them soon," the boy said, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait, we didn't catch your name!" Dawn called out.

The boy smiled, "It's Ivan. What's yours?"

"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup," the coordinator introduced herself and Piplup.

"Pi-Piplup!" Piplup waved to Ivan.

"My name's Brock," the breeder said.

Ivan smiled, "Well, Brock and Dawn, I do hope you find your friends."

He waved to the group before turning around. His polite smile soon grew into a sinister smile.

_Yes, I do hope you find your friends dead at the hands of my Aggron! For the Glory of Team Rocket!_

_

* * *

_Chapter-2: END


	3. Hot Springing Lovebirds!

Chapter-3: Hot Springing Lovebirds!

It was nightfall, Brock and Dawn had already gone to bed early. They would need the rest for tomorrow's trek into the cave. By this time, Ivan had snuck into the cave and proceeded towards the three pathways of the cavern. Ivan went straight ahead, from where he came in. This part of the cavern was smooth in every square inch. No stalagmites, no stalactites, none of that sort. It was fitting for Ivan, it allowed him 'to feel' the earth beneath his feet. As a member of Team Rocket, he had a mission to complete. He found what he was looking for deep in the cave. All he needed to do was call Giovanni and inform him personally about his success.

However, when Ash and Zoey came into the picture, Ivan labeled them as an 'extreme threat' to his plan. That is why he had Aggron 'remove them from the equation.' Ivan had not counted on Brock and Dawn to get in his way. He decided to leave them for now. If they tried to interfere in his plan...

...They, too, would suffer the same fate as Ash and Zoey.

As Ivan reached the end of the path, a rocky door opened nearby and he stepped forward. There was a table with some complicated machinery that served some purpose in Ivan's operation. A red haired male and a blue haired scientist were looking over their findings when Ivan came up to them.

"Status report!" Ivan demanded.

"Sir, the helicopter will be here to pick up the cargo in one week from now," the male scientist replied.

Ivan glared at him, "Unacceptable! We are near Sunyshore City; Officer Jenny is looking for me! You say we have a WEEK for the helicopter to pick up our precious cargo! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY! You tell them to get her in less than five days OR I'LL personally SEE to your destruction!"

The female scientist interrupted Ivan, "Sir, there was nothing we can do! This was the earliest we can get!"

Ivan sighed as he sat down, "If Officer Jenny finds us before the week is up...I'll destroy both of you! Remember, I'm of the best of the Elite!"

The two scientists nodded in fear of what might happen to them.

"By the way," Ivan said calmly, "the two kids that were 'killed,' where are their bodies?"

The male scientist swallowed hard, "We haven't found them, sir. It's possible that they survived the fall."

Ivan closed his eyes, "That's good...It wouldn't be much fun if they died upon impact? Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Ash and Zoey continued for who knows how long (Three and a half hours, in fact.) Infernape was their guide as the cave got even darker. Ash looked at Zoey, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Zoey? Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

Zoey came out of her train of thought and smiled nervously at Ash, "No, its nothing."

Ash stared at her as if she knew something. He nodded in response to her reply and continued to follow Infernape. All of a sudden, Infernape stopped in its track. Ash took noticed as well. He motioned Zoey close to him, just in case something was nearby.

"Ash, what's wrong with Infernape?" Zoey asked.

"I think it sees something. I'll go take a look," Ash replied as he walked towards Infernape.

Infernape saw Ash coming and pointed at something in front of it. Ash's eyes widen.

"Zoey, have a look at this!" Ash exclaimed.

Zoey walked over and she was just as surprised to see what was in front of them.

It was a hot spring. Steam was lifting upwards into the ceiling of the cave. It was big enough for Ash and Zoey to get in.

Wait...Ash and Zoey...in the hot spring together?

Well, Ash came in first. He mentally slapped himself for leaving his stuff behind, but he did not know that he would encounter a hot spring here. Besides, going into a hot spring naked wasn't such a bad idea, right?

If it was just Ash, then, yes! But, with Zoey being with him...

Ash shook his head as he wondered what Zoey would do if she saw him in his birthday suit! All that aside, Ash relaxed, allowing the warm water to relax his muscles.

He smiled a bit, "It almost feels like my injuries were slowly going away."

He felt his right forearm where the wound originated. It still hurts, but at least the hot spring will at least get some of the bacteria off the wound.

Suddenly, he heard Zoey's voice from behind him, "Hey, Ash. How's the water?"

Ash looked at Zoey before turning away, "It feels great, Zoey. You got to come in and try it after I get out."

All of a sudden, Ash felt a pair of hands wrapped around his chest. Ash moved his head to see Zoey embracing him. Her bare chest pressing against his back. Ash's eyes widen as Zoey leaned forward towards Ash's ear.

"Why don't we feel it together, Ash?" she asked almost in a seductive tone.

"Wha-" he was about to say when Zoey kissed him on the lips.

It was not for very long until the Pokémon Trainer and the Top Coordinator soon became one. Their screams shattered the silence in the hot spring. As the two naked couple lay on the warm rocks by the edge of the hot spring. Zoey looked at Ash, who was grinning at her. She smiled as she kissed him again. Soon, sleep took over both of them. They had deserved that rest. For tomorrow, they will need all the energy they can save to find their way out of the cave...

...but, little did they know that two scientists, both riding Rampardos, were both heading straight for them.

* * *

Chapter-3: END

**There is a poll on my profile page. Be sure to check it out.**


	4. The Lust I: Dark Reprisal

Chapter-4: The Lust I- O'er the Rampardos We Watched! Dark Reprisal

Ash was suddenly awakened by Infernape's call. Zoey slowly got up as she saw Ash quickly got dressed.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I don't know, Zoey, but, something's got Infernape all riled up. I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful, Ash!" Zoey called out as Ash left the hot spring.

As Ash was heading towards Infernape, he had a feeling that Aggron was somewhere close by. He knew that he had to fight it to escape this treacherous cave. He spotted Infernape thirty yards away from the hot spring. It noticed Ash and pointed towards the path they got here on. Ash listened carefully to what Infernape heard.

"Parrrrr!"

"Rampar!"

Ash's eyes widen, "Was that Rampardos I just heard?" He listened again, just to be sure.

"Ramparrr!"

"Parrrr!"

_It is Rampardos! Two of them and they are close by!_ Ash quickly ran back towards the hot spring with Infernape in tow. He made it back to see Zoey already dressed and ready to go. She noticed the panic and fear in Ash's face.

"What is it, Ash?" Zoey asked.

"We got company! Two Rampardos are heading this way!" Ash replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

Ash nodded, "We need to get moving. Once we find a place that is wide enough to be like a battlefield, we can take them on!"

"But, Ash..." Zoey was about to protest when Ash pressed his finger on her lips.

"Zoey, I fought Rampardos before. Trust me, Zoey, we can take 'em!"

Zoey looked at Ash's fierce determination in his eyes. She suddenly remembered the Coal Badge he won from Roark of Oreburgh City. He told her about Roark's Rampardos and how strong it truly was. Had it not been for Ash's quick thinking, he would have lost to Roark for a second time. If Ash beat a Rampardos once, he will sure as heck do it a second time!

"Ash, you never cease to amaze me!" Zoey said, earning a grin from Ash.

"Thanks, Zoey-" Ash turned to hear the two Rampardos roar again.

Ash quickly grabbed Zoey by the arm, "Let's move!"

With that, the two went deeper into the cave, hoping to lure those Rampardos into a trap.

* * *

Ivan felt the vibrations from his scientists' Rampardos down below. He grinned as he soon knew it was about to be all over for those two annoying kids.

"Try as they like, they are no match against those Rampardos," Ivan said aloud.

* * *

Zoey and Ash followed Infernape as they headed towards another part of the cave. The path was now becoming wider; meaning another section of the cave was near. As they finally made it there, it caused Ash and Zoey to be amazed.

The whole area looked like a small stadium, almost like what a Pokémon Gym would look like. This would be a perfect place for them to fight.

Ash looked around and smiled, "Looks like this use to be a Gym here or something."

"Seems that way," Zoey nodded in agreement, "if we weren't being chased by wild Rampardos, I think this would be a great place to train here."

Ash smiled, but then he turned to hear the two Rampardos once again.

"Here they come, Zoey!" Ash called out.

The Top Coordinator pulled out two Poké Balls, "Gallade, Mismagius, curtain!"

Ash pull out a Poké Ball of his own, "Torterra, I choose you!"

One by one, Zoey's Gallade, her Mismagius, Ash's Infernape and his Torterra stood in a line behind their masters as they await the two Rampardos. The Rampardos did show up moments later, but what surprised Ash and Zoey was that two people jumped off both of their Rampardos and stared at the two trainers.

"So, we were right," a blue haired female scientist said, "they did survive Aggron's attack."

"I guess it was our mistake that we did not finish you off sooner," the red haired male scientist said, "I guess we'll dispose of you guys quickly."

Ash's eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Aggron, the Pokémon that attacked Zoey and me...was yours?"

"No, it was our master's Aggron. He sent Aggron after you because you were a threat to our plans," the female replied.

"What plans? What did we ever do to you guys?" Ash asked angrily.

The male scientist smiled, "Come now, boy, do the names, 'Butch and Cassidy,' ring a bell?"

It finally it Ash like a ton of bricks, "Team Rocket!"

"So, you know them after all. Very good, but to tell you the truth, our master in charge of this project is more dangerous than you can comprehend."

Ash and Zoey's eyes widen in horror at those words.

"Clyde, you talk too much!" the female scientist complained.

The man named Clyde smiled, "I guess you're right, Bonnie. It's time to begin..."

With that, the two Rampardos charged forward.

"They're attacking without receiving commands?" Zoey asked in complete surprise.

Bonnie smiled, "Just watch and be amazed."

Both Rampardos opened their mouths and blew out a column of red-orange flames towards the group.

"Gallade, use **Psycho Cut**!" Zoey yelled.

Gallade's blade-like arms began to glow blue, and started to fire multiple blue circles at theduo **Flamethrower**, causing the two attacks to collide into one big explosion. The two Rampardos emerged from the smoke and began to head straight for Gallade.

"Infernape, **Mach Punch!** Stop those Rampardos in their tracks!" Ash called out.

Infernape charged at the rampaging Rampardos, its fist glowing light blue. The first Rampardos came after Ash's Infernape, but Infernape was more agile, connecting the **Mach Punch** right at the first Rampardos' face, sending it crashing towards the second Rampardos.

"No, how dare you!" Clyde cursed, noticing the spiral eyes the first Rampardos had.

"Wow, his Rampardos went down fast!" Zoey said in amazement.

Ash smiled, "That was a lucky shot, now we can take out her Rampardos with little problem."

"TERRA!"

Ash turned around to see Bonnie's Rampardos, back on its feet, smashing its head right at his Torterra.

"Torterra, use **Energy Ball!**" Ash called out quickly.

Torterra began to charge up the attack, but Bonnie's Rampardos slammed into Torterra with a brutal **Headbutt** Attack, causing Torterra's **Energy Ball** to be disrupted.

"Torterra, NO!" Ash cried out.

"Torterra, YES!" Bonnie mocked, "Now finish the job!"

Her Rampardos complied and was about to attack when suddenly it's body was lifted up in the sky.

"What is this trickery you are pulling?" Bonnie screamed.

Zoey smiled, "Did you forget me?"

Bonnie and Clyde looked at the coordinator in shock.

"When Infernape took out your first Rampardos, you all focused on Ash and did not pay any attention to me. That was your biggest mistake."

Gallade, using **Psychic**, thrust its hand forward causing Bonnie's Rampardos to fall down onto the ground.

Bonnie cursed under her breath, "How dare you! We'll finish you for good!"

Bonnie's Rampardos got up again and was about to attack, when suddenly...

"Bonnie, Clyde, fall back!" a voice boomed on their radios.

Bonnie grabbed her radio and spoke in protest, "But, sir! We still haven't finished them off yet!"

"**BONNIE! NEVER QUESTION MY ORDERS!"**

Clyde sighed, "Understood, sir."

Bonnie looked at her partner, "Are you serious, Clyde? Master Ivan wants us to leave them alone?"

"If Master Ivan calls us back, it must be very important for him to call us. It is unwise to question him," Clyde replied, recalling his Rampardos in his Poké Ball.

Bonnie sighed and recalled her Rampardos back. The two scientists started to walk away when Ash called out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ash demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Clyde replied as he and Bonnie soon walked away.

Ash clenched his fist as Zoey tried to calm him down.

"Ash..." Zoey said calmly.

Ash smiled sadly, "Guess we never finished that fight. Didn't we?"

Zoey nodded, "I have to say, they were tough. If that first Rampardos didn't go down, we would have been in major trouble."

"Yeah..." Ash replied silently.

Zoey waited until Ash faced her again, "Now what do we do?"

"Finding a way out of here!" Ash said happily as his and Zoey's Pokémon agreed.

Zoey smiled, "All right everyone, return!"

"You all deserve a rest!" Ash said as they all recalled their Pokémon back.

Once they were all set, Ash and Zoey headed further into the cave in hopes of finding a way out. Their battle may have ended in a no contest, Ash and Zoey both must be prepared to face Ivan, when the situation arises...

* * *

Ivan calmly watched as he could sense Ash and Zoey go further into the cave. He scowled in anger.

"Those two sure are an annoying bunch! Oh, well...I guess Aggron and I will have to deal with them ourselves!" With those words, he got up and began to leave the makeshift lab.

* * *

Chapter-4: END

**Don't forget the poll on my profile page. It will be up until the end of this story.**


	5. The Lust II

Chapter-5: The Lust II

Brock and Dawn awaken to a grey sky floating above them. The sun came out bright, but then it was covered in the thick layer of clouds in the sky.

"Looks like its going to rain," Dawn said, looking at the sky.

"That's just what I was thinking," Brock replied, "we should go ahead and find Ash and Zoey now."

Dawn nodded and turned to see Ash's Pikachu and her Piplup coming towards them. Pikachu was holding some kind of poster and gave it to Dawn.

"What's this, Pikachu?" Dawn asked as she looked at the poster. Suddenly, her eyes widen, "Brock, come take a look at this!"

Brock walked over to Dawn, who handed the poster over to him. He could not believe what he saw. The face was familiar to both him and Dawn.

"It's Ivan on a wanted poster! What's this about?" Brock looked at the bottom of the poster and saw the words for Ivan's face on the wanted poster.

'Pokémon poacher and connection to Team Rocket.'

"Poacher and works for Team Rocket!" Dawn asked in shock, "I guess Jessie and James aren't the only ones we all know about."

"It makes some bit of sense. Ivan must have been playing the 'nice guy' act on us to try to cover up his identity," Brock theorized.

"But, what does he have to do with Ash and Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"My guess is that Aggron that attack us yesterday. I think that it belongs to Ivan."

"You're kidding, right Brock?"

Brock shook his head, "No, if Aggron was a wild Pokémon, why didn't it attack us all through the night? That's the only reason Aggron is Ivan's Pokémon."

Dawn finally realized something, "The Aggron claim whole mountains as theirs. Ivan must have had Aggron guard the mountain in hopes of keeping intruders from getting close."

Brock nodded to her response. He watched as Dawn was going towards the entrance to the cave. Brock, Pikachu and Piplup followed close behind.

* * *

Ash and Zoey continued their trek through the cave. The path continued to get narrower and then wider again. The pathway then began to go up a bit before a ladder was seen nearby.

"There's a ladder!" Ash exclaimed happily.

Zoey noticed the ladder as well, "I wonder where it leads to?"

"Let's climb it and see!" Ash began to climb frantically up the ladder.

Zoey sighed as she followed him up the ladder.

It was not a long climb, but Ash made it up as he paused to catch his breath. Zoey made it up as well and looked down at Ash.

"Ash, you got to learn to slow down," she reprimanded him.

Ash grinned, "Heh, heh, sorry, Zoey."

Zoey sighed again, but suddenly turned her head away from Ash and looked towards the pathway behind the Pokémon Trainer.

"Zoey, what is it?" Ash wondered.

"Did you hear something?" Zoey asked quietly.

Ash listened to whatever Zoey heard. He can hear it now, but faintly. It sounded like a cry of some sort.

"It sounds like a cry, but I barely hear it," Ash replied, "we may have to get a little closer and find out."

Zoey followed Ash towards the sound. There was light at the end of the pathway, they emerge from the pathway into a new section of the cave. But, what they saw in front of them completely shocked them.

* * *

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup made it to the point where the path split into three ways. One going leading further into the cave, one going west and the other going east.

"Which way should we go, Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Hmmm..." Brock was lost in thought.

Pikachu looked at the Eastern passageway with interest. The path ahead was narrow, but there was something there that caught Pikachu's attention.

"Pika, Pi-ka!" Pikachu called Brock and Dawn to its location.

"Is there something there, Pikachu?" Brock asked.

Pikachu nodded and went down the Eastern Passageway, Piplup soon followed.

"Pikachu, Piplup wait!" Dawn called as she and Brock follow the two Pokémon.

* * *

"W-What the heck is this place?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

In front of them were at least six cages filled with Pokémon of various types. They look like they were in perfect condition, except the fact that they were in cages. Ash gritted his teeth as he saw all those Pokémon trapped in those cages.

"I'm going to free them!" Ash yelled.

Zoey watched as Ash jumped over the railing and began to run towards one of the cages. Zoey jumped over the rail and began to catch up with Ash. The imprisoned Pokémon watched as Ash was coming to free them. Ash was just about there...

...when a Hyper Beam came right at him.

"Ash! Look out!" Zoey called out to him.

Ash turned in time to see the Hyper Beam come right at him. He quickly jumped to the side as the beam hit the ground. The repercussion of the blast sent Ash flying towards the middle of the chamber.

"Ash are you alright?" Zoey asked as she approached Ash.

The boy slowly got back onto his feet. He looked at Zoey and smiled.

"Scratched up, but I'm fine," he assured her.

Zoey smiled at him, but suddenly she heard laughter from across the chamber. Ash and Zoey noticed a five-foot tall raven-haired boy laughing at them. His sinister smiled never once escaped his lips.

"Well, well, well," the boy began, "I finally found you!"

Ash let out a growl he glared at the boy.

"I have to admit, you and your girl have managed to cheat death once, but I'll assure you that your demise is quick and painful."

"Who are you? Are you the one named Ivan?" Ash demanded.

Ivan smiled manically, "Well, aren't you the smart one! That's me alright and you and your girl just happen to stumble upon my little operation."

"Your operation?" Zoey asked.

"That's right!" Ivan pressed a button on a nearby remote.

The six cages filled with the imprisoned Pokémon were being lifted into the air and started floating towards a nearby truck where the cages were then being loaded.

"What are you up to?" Ash shouted.

"Simple, at 12 noon today, three of our Team Rocket helicopters will be here to pick up our precious cargo," Ivan explained, "all those wonderful Pokémon will be delivered to our beloved leader. Soon, they will all serve under our rule! It is the first stop on our goal for world conquest!"

"You're completely insane!" Zoey yelled, "We'll put a stop to this right now!"

Ivan smiled again, "Put a stop to what? I have already succeeded in catching these Pokémon. There is nothing you can do except-"

Ivan threw two Poké Balls in front of him. They both opened to reveal a Roserade and the one Pokémon that started it all...Aggron.

"I do believe you meet my most trusted partner Aggron before, right?" Ivan asked, "Well, at least now, you'll get to see it once more before you die! Aggron, Roserade! Walk all over them!"

* * *

Chapter-5: END

**The poll is still opened! It is a close race between Ash & Flannery, Ash & Lyra, Ash & Maylene and Ash & Dawn. Three chapters till the end of the story!**


	6. The Lust III: Last Stand

Chapter-6: The Lust III: Last Stand

Pikachu and Piplup went deeper into the Eastern Passageway with Brock and Dawn following behind them.

"Pikachu, Piplup, slow down for a second!" Dawn called out to the Pokémon, but to no avail.

"They sense something, Dawn, it might be Ash and Zoey," Brock suggested.

"I hope so, Brock," Dawn said sadly.

"Pika!"

"Pi-Piplup!"

Brock and Dawn looked towards where Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup were calling them from. They had reached an intersection of the cave. The intersection only went left and right. The Right path leads towards a dead end while the Left Path went towards a light source.

"That's weird; I did not see another way in here..." Brock said. He turned to Dawn as he continued, "...Did you, Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, Brock, why?"

Brock looked down suddenly. There were tire tracks on the ground. Brock turned his head to follow the tracks towards the dead end at the end of the path before following it back to the light source.

"Looks like a truck or something must have come through this way," Brock deduced.

"Brock, how can a truck go though a cavern wall? It doesn't make any sense!" Dawn objected.

Pikachu and Piplup went down further South towards the dead end. Then, they called the trainers again. Brock and Dawn approached the wall to feel any vibrations of some kind. Dawn looked down and noticed the tire tracks went through the wall.

"Brock! The tracks!" Dawn exclaimed.

Brock noticed it as well, "This wall's obviously a fake!"

"A fake?" Dawn asked, confused.

Brock nodded, "We could smash this wall down, but doing that..."

"...Might get Ivan's attention," Dawn finished the sentence.

Dawn felt something by the fake wall. She then saw a button cleverly hidden by the cavern walls. She pressed it and suddenly, the fake wall revealed a large platform that seems to transport a vehicle down below.

"It's an elevator platform, Brock!" Dawn said excitedly.

Pikachu and Piplup cheered.

"Let's take it down below," Brock suggested, "let's hope it takes us to Ash and Zoey."

Dawn smiled, "Yeah! Let's go everybody!"

Everybody nodded in agreement, as they stepped on the platform and as Brock pulled the nearby lever towards him, the platform descended to the deep part of the cavern, hoping to find their friends.

As they descended downwards, they felt the platform starting to shake before stopping.

"Something's going on down below us..." Brock whispered to himself.

* * *

Ash and Zoey were taking cover behind a stone pillar part of it was destroyed by Ivan's Roserade using Hyper Beam. As the two ducked for cover, Ivan was laughing manically as if he was going insane (which he was). Ash looked across from him and Zoey. Ash's Infernape and Zoey's Gallade were dealing with Roserade and Aggron. Despite Infernape and Gallade having a type advantage against both of Ivan's Pokémon, the Team Rocket Elite's Pokémon were just barely hurt.

Ash cursed under his breath.

"Ash, I don't think Gallade and Infernape can hold on much longer," Zoey said, noticing the fatigue coming from both of their Pokémon.

"I know, but with Roserade and Aggron using Hyper Beam a lot, they should be just as tired as well," Ash remarked.

Ivan laughed again, getting the two trainers attention.

"Smart boy, but I'm afraid that you are wrong. As an Elite member of Team Rocket, my Pokémon were trained to show no fatigue, even in the harshness of battle," Ivan explained.

Ash and Zoey glared at him.

Another Hyper Beam broke the silence as Ash and Zoey saw Aggron attack Infernape and Gallade again. The two Pokémon dodged the attack just in time.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower on Roserade!" Ash called out to his Infernape.

"Gallade, use Vacuum Wave on Aggron!" Zoey called out to her Gallade.

"Blast them with Hyper Beam!" Ivan called to his Pokémon.

Ivan's Aggron and Roserade both opened their mouths, as they got ready to charge up their Hyper Beam. Infernape open its mouth and released an orange flame that quickly hit Roserade dead on. Roserade cried out in pain as it fell to the ground, swirl marks replaced where its eyes were, indicating it was knocked out.

Gallade's arms began to glow white as he crosses them above his head, creating a tornado, which he launched at Ivan's Aggron. The Iron Armor Pokémon fired its Hyper Beam just as the Vacuum Wave reached its mark. Both attacks collided, resulting an explosion that engulfed the chamber.

Ash and Zoey waited as the smoke finally cleared to see Aggron still standing, despite the numerous Hyper Beams it launched. Ash could tell right away that Aggron was slowing, but surely showing signs of fatigue.

'_Aggron is starting to get worn out!'_ Ash said to himself, _'This will be our last chance!'_

"Master Ivan!"

Ash and Zoey looked up to see the two scientists, Bonnie and Clyde looking at the battlefield.

"Bonnie, Clyde! What's going on?" Ivan called out, not looking at his scientists.

"Officer Jenny is coming!" Bonnie called out in alarm.

Ivan growled, "Get the truck out of here! We'll dispose of the evidence!"

"Yes, sir-"

Suddenly, Bonnie and Clyde's bodies became frozen in a block of ice. Ash and Zoey were surprised, as well as Ivan.

"WHAT?" Ivan called out.

"Great work, Buneary!" a familiar voice called out.

Ash and Zoey quickly recognized the voice, "DAWN!"

Sure enough, Dawn and Brock appear right next to the Bonnie and Clyde ice sculptures. Pikachu jumped up in the air and happily landed in Ash's arms.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, happy to be reunited with his master.

"Pikachu! You alright!" Ash said happily.

Zoey smiled and looked up at Dawn and Brock. She was glad that Ash's friends were all right. Suddenly, Zoey turned to see Ivan behind his Aggron, once again.

"Such a happy reunion," Ivan said, "it makes me want to throw up! Aggron! Finish those lovebirds off!"

Aggron opened its mouth, once again, launching another Hyper Beam.

"I don't know what it is about his love for Hyper Beams," Ash said.

"We should finish Aggron off..." Zoey said, then turning towards Ash, "...together!"

Ash nodded and smiled, "I was just going to say that!" He looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, let's hit Aggron with a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded as it jumped up in the air.

"Piiika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body right at Aggron.

The Iron Armor Pokémon let out a scream as the attack hit its mark.

"Impossible!" Ivan screamed.

"We're not done yet! Gallade, Aggron flying with Psychic!" Zoey called out.

Gallade's eyes glow light blue and Aggron was lifted up in the sky. Gallade thrust its arm forward sending Aggron flying towards a stunned Ivan. The two collided into each other; Ivan was pinned by his knocked-out Aggron.

"We did it!" Ash yelled out in victory.

Everybody cheered as the imprisoned Pokémon were freed by Dawn and Brock. Ash walked towards Ivan, who just stared at the trainer.

"Well, Ivan, looks like its over for you," Ash said to the fallen Team Rocket Elite.

Ivan just chuckled, "Oh, really?"

Ash was confused, "What do you mean?"

Ivan laughed again, not giving an answer.

Ash watched as Ivan laughed again. He had a sick feeling that Ivan may be hiding something. He was lost in thought as Zoey came up to him and smiled. Dawn climbed down from the upper part of the chamber and looked at Zoey.

"When we get back to Sunyshore City, I want to know why Ivan called you and Ash 'lovebirds'," Dawn demanded.

Zoey smiled nervously, _'I'll bet she knows already.'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter-6: END

**This story is almost done, just two more to go!**


	7. The Lust IV: Two Hearts Wield Into One

Chapter-7: The Lust IV: Two Hearts Wield Into One

**Sunyshore City-The Afternoon after Ivan's Defeat**

Voices filled the air as many Pokémon Trainers came to heal their Pokémon and talked to others to share helpful tips and such. However, there was one thing that had gotten everyone's attention. The trainers found out 'on the road' that a Pokémon Poacher was captured in the mountains west of the city. Many trainers were happy to see that a 'poor excuse for a human' was finally arrested. Some were even surprised that the poacher was nearby and had not noticed anything strange.

* * *

_The police, led by Officer Jenny were able to finally apprehend Ivan for the last time. It was all thanks Ash and his friends._

_Ash and Zoey watched as the police were carrying Ivan away. The Team Rocket Elite stared at the two and grinned manically. He knew he was beaten, but in his mind, he knew his colleagues would avenge him._

_It would be only a matter of time before his comrades found out about it._

_After being praised by Officer Jenny, Ash, Zoey, Dawn and Brock (being dragged off by his Croagunk) were heading for Sunyshore City Pokémon Center. Dawn looked at Ash and Zoey, wondering about why Ivan called them _'lovebirds.'

'Why didn't Zoey tell me about her and Ash being together?'_ Dawn wondered to herself, then realized, _'Unless this happened back there.'

_Dawn smiled at the two, _'I was wondering when this was going to happen. Looks like someone lost our little bet.'

* * *

Once they got to the Pokémon Center, Ash jumped up in the air.

"I can't believe that we made it back in Sunyshore City!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed.

Both Ash and Pikachu were excited to finally face Volkner, the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City. Ash was determined to win that Beacon Badge!

"That Beacon Badge is as good as mine!" Ash added.

Ash was more determined than ever. Ever since Jessie and James had 'hijacked' the Sunyshore Tower, his Gym Battle had to be postponed until the Tower was back to where it belongs. Now that the Tower was operational, Ash can challenge Volker again and hopefully win the Beacon Badge.

"Hold on, Ash!" Dawn protested, "We got to get you bandaged up first!"

Ash looked at her and then at Zoey. He forgot that wound on his right forearm. Blood was slowly seeping out of the wound.

"I guess you're right, Dawn," Ash said nervously.

* * *

Ash looked at his now bandaged right forearm. Brock was able to get the wound all bandaged up. Lucky for Ash that he did had the wound sewn up. He hated getting stitches. He smiled as he curled his fingers together to make a fist. Ash decided to wait to face Volkner tomorrow. He had Nurse Joy heal his Pokémon, including Pikachu. Brock and Dawn told Ash that they were going to get a few ingredients for a stew that Brock was going to make.

Ash could not wait for Brock's 'Special Stew' as he called it. As for Zoey...

Now that Ash though about it, Zoey said she was in the next room across from his room. Ash decided to check on her, to see how she is doing. He reached the door, only to be greeted by Zoey herself.

"Hey, Zoey," Ash greeted as he smiled at her.

"Hey, Ash, come in," Zoey responded as she pulled Ash into her room.

Zoey closed and lock the door, before turning her attention to Ash. The soon-to-be-Pokémon Master looked at Zoey's strange behavior.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" Ash wondered.

Zoey sighed, "It's just...After today, we will go our separate ways."

Ash looked confused, "Is that what's bothering you?"

Zoey shook her head, "No...It's not that...it's..."

"...It's me, isn't it, Zoey?"

Zoey looked up in complete surprise, Ash read her like an opened book.

"Zoey, you shouldn't worry about me. I know I got a lot on my mind right now, like winning the Sinnoh League. You became a Top Coordinator, you got to be happy about that," Ash said.

Zoey smiled, before her face became serious, "Ash, what will you do after this?"

Ash looked at her, dumbfounded, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you were somehow unable to reach your goal at the Sinnoh League, what are you going to do afterward? Are you going to another region and try to conquer its League?"

Ash continued to look at Zoey, still dumbfounded. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm not actually sure, to tell you the truth," Ash said nervously.

Zoey closed her eyes as she continued her speech, "Ash, remember when we did 'that' back at the hot spring in that cave?"

Ash's eyes widen as she mentioned that. He finally realized what Zoey was trying to say. It was not that she was worried about him. No, it was something else. Something that Ash knew...

...Zoey wanted him.

Ash looked down on the floor. He remembered that night very well. It was a new experience for him. He was able to please Zoey, even though they never got that far...yet.

Ash decided it was time that his and Zoey's hearts would become one.

"I remember, Zoey, we weren't able to go a step further, thanks to Ivan and his lackeys," Ash said, "I'm ready to take it a step further, but only if you are ready. You know what will happen if we do it, Zoey? There is no going back if we do this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Zoey walked over to Ash as she pulled him closer to her. Their lips just a few inches away from touching each other.

"Ash, ever since then, I made up my mind. Please, Ash..." Zoey said, her lips inching closer to Ash's.

* * *

It was not long before Ash and Zoey, completely naked, were on the bed. Both were exploring each other. Zoey sucking on Ash's member while he dived his tongue into her wet opening. His nose taking in the sent of Zoey as he licked the little nub, which received a moan from Zoey. Seeing her reaction, he licked that spot again, faster with each flick of his tongue. Zoey 'retaliated' by increasing her pace as she continued to suck Ash dry.

Suddenly, Zoey pulled it out of her mouth, before licking it again. She got up and off Ash, receiving a confused look from the boy.

"Zoey?" Ash asked.

She leaned forward towards Ash's ear and whispered something into his ear...

...Telling him that she was ready.

Ash laid back down on the bed as Zoey hovered herself over Ash's manhood. She slowly lowered herself as the head of Ash's erection went inside her womanhood. She looked at Ash for a moment. Ash grabbed her hips as she stared at him still. Without warning, Zoey dropped down onto Ash, pushing him all the way into her with the first thrust. Zoey screamed in pain.

"Zoey! Are you alright?" Ash called out, concerning his friend's reaction.

"I-it's okay," Zoey replied, "it's supposed to hurt the first time."

Ash could see the blood seeping out of Zoey's womanhood. A clear sign that Zoey lost her virginity to Ash.

Never letting go of Zoey's hips, Ash sunk deep within her. As Zoey's speed quickened and Ash's body began to convulse, Zoey threw her head back and began to chant Ash's name.

Ash responded by reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands as he lifted his hips to meet her. Zoey knew his release was coming. Her walls were clamping down on Ash's shaft. Ash continued to thrust into her until he could not hold back anymore. Ash and Zoey both screamed in ecstasy as they reached their climax.

Zoey collapsed onto Ash's chest, Ash's load seeping out of her. The two trainers looked at each other and smiled. The two kissed one last time as they fell asleep. It would be this day that Ash Ketchum and Zoey's hearts have been wielded into one.

* * *

Chapter-7: END

**The next chapter is the last chapter. It will be up hopefully by Monday or Tuesday! As for the poll, it is a close race between Flannery and Maylene! Two popular Female Gym Leaders' vying for Ash's heart! Who will win? See you next time (with the result of course)!**


	8. They Shall Meet Again & Dawn's Scarf!

**Here it is, the last chapter of Hearts of Fiery Red Steel! There is an Omake (more like deleted scene) at the end!**

Chapter-8: They Shall Meet Again

The next day, Ash and Zoey walked out of the Pokémon Center, after getting their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy. The two saw Brock, Dawn and her Piplup and Ash's Pikachu coming up from behind them. As they walked towards two separate paths, Ash and his friends turned around to see Zoey facing the other direction.

"These last few days had been crazy," Zoey said, "at least we manage to take down a ruthless criminal off the streets."

Brock smiled, "I'm just glad you and Ash were alright."

Dawn smiled as well, "You two had me worried!"

Ash blushed, before his smile disappeared slightly, "So, are you heading back to Snowpoint City?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, Miss Senior was going crazy, wondering where I was."

"You better not keep her waiting any longer or she might go nuts!" Ash joked.

Zoey smiled sadly, she was hoping to spend a little more time with Ash. Nevertheless, she knew Candice was waiting for her back home. The entire city was celebrating Zoey's victory at the Grand Festival at Lake Valor. Since last night, she and Ash became one. She wanted to stay with Ash, to be with Ash.

"Are you alright, Zoey?" Ash asked the Top Coordinator.

Zoey shook her head, "It's nothing, Ash. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me."

"After the Sinnoh League, will we see other again? Before leaving the Sinnoh Region?"

Ash smiled, giving her a thumb's up, "Of course we will! We will see each other after the Conference! Promise!"

Zoey smiled at his response, "Promise!"

After they all bid farewell, they all went their separate ways. Ash looked back as he saw Zoey disappear over the horizon. Ash sighed as he turned around to face his friends. Dawn came up to him and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, Ash!" Dawn said, "You'll see Zoey again soon!"

Ash smiled at her as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so, Dawn," Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash watched as Dawn adjusted her **green** scarf around. Ash looked at her, wondering where she got that scarf. He shook it off as the three heroes continued towards the Gym.

* * *

As they headed towards the Sunyshore Gym, Ash cannot stop thinking about Zoey. The two never did say those three words...

...I love you.

But, maybe they did. Their smiles during their lovemaking sessions speak for themselves. Ash lifted his hand towards his heart. When he meets Zoey again, he will tell her himself.

'_I love you, Zoey.'_

* * *

Zoey mirrored Ash's gesture, placing her hand where her heart is. She was thinking those exact words.

'_I love you, Ash Ketchum.'_

_THE END_

* * *

Chapter-8.5: Omake: Dawn's Scarf

Ash and Brock looked at Dawn as she walked ahead of them. The two noticed something was not right about Dawn. She looked okay...but what was the problem.

"Say, Dawn," Ash said, breaking the silence.

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn responds.

"Are you upset about me being with Zoey?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, I knew you and Zoey were meant to be. Ever since the Jubilife Contest in Jubilife City."

Ash scratched his head, "I remember that, but I don't think Zoey was interested in me then."

"Really, I thought it happened there..." Dawn pouted.

Ash laughed as he looked at Dawn, that's when it hit him.

"Dawn? Why are you wearing that green scarf?" Ash wondered.

Dawn's eyes widen as he said that. Brock stopped and looked at Dawn. Ash was right; Dawn was wearing a green scarf.

"I...bought it myself!" she lied.

"When did you buy it?" Brock asked.

"Last week?"

Ash grinned, "Nice try, Dawn. We all saw you wearing your pink scarf until yesterday. If you said that you bought the scarf last week, why wait until now?"

Dawn lowered her head in shame, "Guess I can't fool you guys, huh?"

The two males nodded.

Dawn sighed, "You're right, Ash. It's not mine...its Barry's."

Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and Brock's eyes widen in complete surprise. They had no idea she and Barry were in a relationship together.

Speaking of Barry, the hyperactive boy ran around Sunyshore City, wearing Dawn's pink scarf. He was trying to find Dawn and his green scarf.

He was going to fine her big time if something happens to his scarf...

...after all, he did lose the bet to Dawn!

* * *

END Thank you for reading!

**After going over the poll, looks like Flannery is the winner! She'll light up Ash's life in my AshxFlannery fic: 'Burning Hot Passion!'**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
